


Christmas At Stark Towers

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the christmas fanfic (Merry Christmas everyone!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas At Stark Towers

Snow fell lightly on Stark Towers that morning. The larger-than-life tree was still lit up with a couple thousand lights. Way too many Avengers ornaments hung from the branches. But if you saw a Christmas ornament of yourself in the store, wouldn't you buy it too?

Clint and Tony were the first ones out of bed and down the stairs. They hurried over to the tree like six year olds, but then realized that, like six year olds, they had to wait for everyone. Clint sat down in front of the tree and looked at all the colorfully wrapped boxes. Tony laid himself out on a couch. Natasha came down next, and shook her head at the two six-year-old men who beat her down.

"Did you have your alarms set or something?" She asked.

"Do you not just wake up at 6:45 on Christmas day?" Clint replied. Natasha shrugged, since she woke up at 7:00. And she too, still had her pajamas on. They were all black, of course, but less skin-tight, and more fluffy than her normal avenging outfit.

Bruce arrived around 7:30, and Steve got yelled at for being last at 8:00. Normally, 8:00 makes Steve the first one awake, so he can take a few laps around NYC before making breakfast for everyone. But not today. Not on the 25th of Christmas. Because the month after November isn't December, it's the month of Christmas.

"Great! Everyone's here! Let's get started." Tony said as he moved toward the presents under the tree.

"Wait, what about Coulson?" Steve asked.

"He's celebrating with his team. Said something about a game of Jenga he needed to play."

"Oh, carry on then."

And thus the gift giving began. Tony didn't actually reach for a present with his name on it, but one with Natasha's name on it. When he turned around, she also had a present for him. They looked kind of the same. Tony and Natasha exchanged gifts and "Merry Christmas".

"You got me..."

"And you got me..."

Clint cracked up when he saw the gifts.

"Vodka? Really? You both got each other Vodka?"

"Well... I thought that it'd be more original." Tony said.

Natasha shook her head, "It's a good gift. Just a little too universal."

"Alright, I think I'll interject here." Clint handed Tony a card, and Natasha a deck of cards. Tony opened up the card and a small slip of paper fell out.

"You piece of trash..."

"Hey, I thought you could use a 'get out of jail free' card. Probably would've helped in our last game."

"And why'd you get me just a plain deck of cards?" Natasha asked. She wasn't complaining, but there had to be more to it than that.

"Count how many cards there are."

Natasha counted them, "There's fifty two..."

"Exactly. No jokers. Because jokers wild is stupid." He high fived Tony without looking. Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"Speaking of this kind of gift... I got one for Steve." Natasha said.

"Oh, I got one for Steve too!" Tony added.

"Same here!" Clint grabbed three small boxes from under the Christmas tree, one from him, Tony and Natasha each. Steve opened them suspiciously.

"You're joking..."

"Nope."

He didn't have anything else to say. His face just went bright red. They were three Cards Against Humanity Expansions.

"Don't worry Steve, I got you something slightly more original." Bruce said as he handed him a cylindrical gift.

"Thank you, Bruce." Steve said before he opened it. He immediately regretted it. Natasha and Tony silently died in a corner. Bruce just had this dumb grin plastered to his face.

"It's a—"

"I know what it is Bruce."

"You know, a cucumber for Christmas is usually just considered weird. But this is gold." Clint said from the couch. Steve tried to leave, having been humiliated twice now, but Tony and Natasha forced dragged him back to the tree.

"You know what they say, you can pick your friends—" Tony started.

"None of you are related to me."

"Then this is all your fault." Natasha replied. Steve hung his head. And to think he went through all the effort of hand drawing a portrait for each of these jerks.

 

 


End file.
